The Loud and The Acrobatics
by J-547
Summary: The Loud Fmaily gets new neighbours coming from California in a small town. They meet a girl which enjoys archery and spy movies while a boy that had a toxic accident and even more insane than ever. This also includes a new friendship. (REUPLOAD OF LOUD MEETS INSANITY)


The Loud House was obvious loud. 13 people living in one house is very different than a normal family. This family has 11 children, all in one place with 2 parents.

The day was just normal and loud. Until a sudden truck and a car parked up right next door to The Loud House.

Lynn: Guys, look!!!

Lynn saw what happened, as everyone and even the parents looked and saw that their were new neighbours.

Lori: New neighbours!?!

Lynn Sr: I don't seem to be busy. Let's go and introduce them to the neighbourhood.

Lynn Sr and Rita immediately went out and greeted the mother of the family, as the loud sisters were watching. Lincoln however wasn't very intrigued to New neighbours, knowing that his family are the most unique and loud that no other family can match.

Lynn Sr: Hello there new neighbour! My name is Lynn Loud, and this is my wife Rita Loud.

Rita: We're right next door to your new home, and we want to say welcome to the neighbourhood.

???: Oh well then, my name is Elizabeth Knight, you can call me Beth for short. Nice to meet you both.

Rita: Nice to meet you too.

Lynn Sr then noticed just her and not her husband.

Lynn Sr: Hey umm, do you have a family?

Beth: Oh, yes I do, I'm a young adult, I'm 18 years old. I don't have a husband, I'm a single teenager. I do however have a little brother.

Lynn Sr: Wow!

Rita: Well I'm pretty sure your sibling is great!

Beth: What about you, do you have any miracles?

Lynn Sr: We have 11 miracles Beth, the kids maybe loud, but there still the best children we could have.

Beth: 11!? That's Incredible!

Rita: Yeah. It sure is.

Beth: I would like to know you more later tonight.

Lynn Sr: By all means, I can make any types of food you want. I do work at a restaurant.

Beth: My bro would probably like it, he eats anything I give him.

Rita: I can't wait to see how he bonds with our kids.

Lynn Sr: Right! Will see you later Beth, make yourself comfy in the neighbourhood.

Beth: Thanks! Bye!

The Parents went inside the house and the children were around them.

Lori: So, what are they like?

Rita: This is a young women, about a year older than you Lori. She also has a step-son.

Lynn: You think we can see these guys.

Lynn Sr: I am planning for them to come around dinner.

Leni: Oh that would be totes cool!!

Lana: I wonder what he's like.

Luna: This is rockin!

Lincoln was the only one with a blank expression of the whole conversation.

Lucy: Lincoln? You haven't said anything. Is everything ok?

Lincoln: Yeah, why you think that?

Lynn Sr: I noticed too, your really just being blank about this. Are you sure your okay son?

Lincoln: Yes I am fine.

Then a knock on the door was heard.

Lynn: I got it!

She opens it and realises that she saw someone very unique and surprisingly cute.

Lynn Sr: Who is it.

Lola: Yeah, who!?!

Lynn then let everyone else see who was at the door. They were all surprised, even Lincoln starts to become shocked.

There was a boy which was around Lynn's height but a little higher. He was wearing a suit which was mostly green, with a green hoodie, white arms, green legs, a green mask with Antennas on. He was also playing on his phone, smashing the screen with his fingers.

???: Come on! Come on!

He then won a game and was screaming excitedly. He then noticed the loud family staring at himself, as he then dusts himself off and then proceeds to wave.

Lori: Who are you?

???: Hello there, I'm from next door. My older sis told me about this family being so big, so I came to see if this was possible. Turns out, it's a massive one!

Thwy were all looked at the boy with confusion and curiously wanting to know more.

???: You look like you need an intro. Alright then. My name is Marky, I am 13 years old, I'm a insane crazy guy that likes to be a brave acrobatic boy.

Rita: You must be the younger brother.

Marky: Indeed I am! And I presume your Rita and Lynn Sr Loud.

Lynn Sr: Yes! Please to meet you, Marky...

Marky: Just Marky is fine.

Beth came in and sees that the family were being greeted by her bro.

Beth: Aw, I see you already getting along.

Marky: Beth, trust me. I am smooth as banana chocolate cream.

Beth: Why don't you hangout with the rest of the kids, while I have some talk with their parents.

Rita: That's a great idea.

Lynn Sr: Why don't you kids have fun outside with Marky.

They all shrugged and went outside and circled Marky. As the parents and Beth walked in the house and started to talk.

Marky looked around and squntied his eyes.

Marky: I don't know your names, but I think I can get your Description.

He then looks at the oldest sister.

Marky: You must be super glooed to social media!

Lori: Lori! How did you know!?

Marky: I can tell just looking at you.

He then spots to the tomboy.

Marky: You must be into any sort of pets and tools!

Lana: Yep! Lana! I have a lot of pets.

Lola: Like he wants to see your pets.

Marky looks at Lola.

Marky: You, act like your the Importance in beauty, which includes being number 1.

Lola: I must be famous! Lola!

Lynn: He doesn't know our names, rememeber?

Lola: I knew that!

Marky looks at Lynn.

Marky: Your the fully fired up sports person!

Lynn: Lynn! What gave it away?!

Marky: Your clearly wearing clothes that clearly represent sports.

The Acrobatic turned his attention to the comedian.

Marky: One word. Joker.

Luan: Hahaha! Luan! Hahaha!

Marky: Ha! OK!

He then looks at Lisa.

Marky: Smart...

Lisa: I would say Intellegence, but I will have acceptance for smart as well. Lisa.

He then remembers someone else that's not there.

Marky: I swear someone is here. Is she behind me that looks gothic, and scares me when she talks?

Lucy: Yes. It's Lucy.

Marky then jumped and screamed like a little girl for a second.

Marky:...Ok then...

He stared at Luna.

Marky: Do you like heavy metal, or is it just the normal rock and roll type of music.

Luna: Whoa dude! You like rock and roll too!?

Marky: Of course! How can I not be hyper from the songs!?

Luna: I know what you mean. Luna!

Then Leni was next.

Marky: Make and manage outstanding outfits!

Leni: Totes!! L-

Marky: Hmm, what?

Leni: What's my name again?

Then Marky did an anime faint as the siblings face-palming.

Lori: Leni, your Leni.

Leni: Oh, right. My name is Leni!

Marky couldn't help but laugh.

Marky: Trust me, I can forget stuff too. Like when I was about to go to bed. I keep forgetting that I had a woopie cushion on there.

Luan laughs.

Marky: She gets it!

Then he turned his attention to the youngest of the louds.

Marky: Your a baby, a loud, smelly funny baby.

Lily was giggling and clapping her hands together.

Luna: That's Lily for ya

Then he looked face to face with the last member of the family.

Marky: You, are just like me. Gamer, Fanfiction reader, Cosplayer. But you also like comics. Mainly superhero and villains

Lincoln: Yep! Lincoln Loud!

Marky: Wow! This is cool! Nice to meet you all!

* * *

They all had a plaseant night as they were having a good dinner.

Lynn Sr: So Marky. Beth has been telling me that you and her share a special bond ever since you had a accident.

Marky: Well long ago, I was 8 years old. I went to a toxic waste area which was radioactive, I didn't know any better and I kinda drank, swam and bathed in that stuff.

Everyone was in disbelief.

Marky: I know, it was horrible. My face said it all, so I went ahead and made this outfit to not expose the horror within the mask. Beth was very worried, so time after time I comfort her to ease her emotions. I always say that I won't do it again. After a few years, she got used to it, I always tell her that no matter what I'm your brother that loves you till the day I die.

Beth: Yeah, your just the awesome brother I always saw in you. I'm glad to have you in my life.

Lori: Sure does remind us of someone similar.

The Loud Sisters all looked at their only brother, as Lincoln was flushed.

Lincoln: Aw, guys.

Rita was about to cry, but her husband stopped her.

Lynn Sr: Be strong honey! You can do this!

Then they all had a good laugh after dinner and was talking with each other.

* * *

As Marky and Beth went back to their house saying goodnight. The loud family were very excited and happy that their were neighbours, that are actually nice and wanting to spend time with.

It was a good day for both houses.

* * *

Marky then remembered what he wanted to do before heading to sleep. Video Chat to Luan.

**Flashback**

Marky: So, you want us to be in touch. Ok, how do you want to do this.

Luan: Be online. We can Video Chat there and see what's going on.

Marky: Not a bad idea! Let's do it!

Then they each gave their contacts to one another.

**Flashback ends**

Marky then sets up his online account and adds Luan to his friends list. He was glad to have jokester on his friends list, along with a purple-white haired girl and a normal brunette boy that likes to make nachos and wear his favourite red hoodie.

He then started to Video Chat to Luan.

Marky: Whoa it worked! Hahaha! Yes!

Luan: Wow this is really exciting! I can't help to make a joke! Haha!

Marky: Come on! Give me a joke!

Luan: Oh, I got something better. Luna! Come here for a second!

Luna came in the room.

Luna: Yeah sis?

Luan: How do you like eating your pie?

Luna: Knife and Fork?

Luan then threw it at Luna's face.

Luan: Why not DIG in!

Marky was laughing too much as Luan kept laughing. Luna was just angry and started to leave to the bathroom.

Marky: Oh man that was classic!


End file.
